


【索香】别说谎

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Multiple, Plot Twists, Silly, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆做了一个有关厨子的梦，把他的脑子搞得乱七八糟的。大概跟你想的不一样。山治绝对没有料到，尤其没有猜到接下来会发生什么。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 31





	1. 山治視角

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843054) by [FictionAddiction23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionAddiction23/pseuds/FictionAddiction23). 



剑士最近怪怪的，而山治不是唯一注意到的人。厨子的怀疑被证实了，娜美表示绿发男人似乎不太一样──尤其是在山治周围。

「你跟索隆发生什么事了吗？」她在一天下午问他。

「没什么不寻常的。为什么问，亲爱的？」

「几个船员提到最近船安静的很奇怪，我确定是因为你们两个很久没有打架的关系。」

「那不是好事吗？」

「乌索普和弗兰奇这么认为，因为他们不需要修复你们两个通常会弄坏的东西，但我开始有点担心了。已经将近一个星期了，我不认为索隆跟你说过一个字。他只是一直盯着你看，好像他不认识你之类的。」她漫不经心的评论。

「盯着我看？我确定一定是你想像出来的。那个白痴 **干嘛** 要盯着我看？」他争论，对那个论点嗤之以鼻，索隆连想都不会想他。

「你没注意到吗？他又沒有在试着隐藏。」她告诉他，可爱的耸耸肩。「无所谓。不管是怎样，我希望趕快结束。你们两个没有整天吵架好奇怪──就好像你们两个不紧绷就莫名其妙的对所有船员造成烦躁不安的不舒服气氛。」

「我猜我是可以问问看他有什么毛病。」山治告诉她，露出安抚的笑容。「但我确定没什么的。你就别为了 **我们** 让你漂亮的小脑袋瓜烦恼了，娜美桑。」

航海士恼怒的翻翻白眼，留他一个人思考去了。厨子想质疑她的想法，索隆才没有在关注自己，但她毕竟 **是** 个女士，所以他别无选择，只能留心她的话，看看她说的是不是真的了。

现在这件事引起了他的注意，山治发现剑士真的 **一直** 在盯着他看。每次他们在同个空间，索隆就会跟着他的动作，脸上带着沉思的奇怪表情，好像厨子是个困难的难题，他非解开不可。绝对很奇怪，而且不只一点的诡异，但山治对他视线的专注感到疑惑，不知道该怎么提起这件事。

有一次，他故意对上绿发男人的眼睛，吼道：「干嘛？你有什么话要说吗，臭剑士？」这通常会让他生气，无可避免的开始一场打架。相反的，索隆只是对着他皱起眉，一脸专注，继续毫不害臊的检视厨子，山治只能烦躁又困惑的大步跺出去。

在另一个场合，金发男人失去耐心，要求剑士给他答案，但他连一个字都没给他，更别提典型的辱骂了，所以他只能等待，看看那个混蛋是否最终会停止。正好相反，索隆利用这个机会，花了整整十五分钟盯着他看，皱眉，甚至一边对自己喃喃自语。

这情况也开始让山治担心了。 **我哪里惹他生气了吗？不，不可能** **──** **我们永远都在为某事生对方的气。这个不一样** **…** 他心想，非常困惑。他想不到一个理由，会让索隆突然这么关注他。那个愚蠢的绿藻脑袋里到底在想什么？他的脑子大概太小了，没办法一次处理多于一件事，那在那么多人之中，他为什么偏偏要那么关注 **山治** 呢？那些穿透性的目光到底是什么 **意思** ？

一直想这件事真的快把厨子逼疯了，但这太可笑了，毕竟索隆才是似乎对他有问题的人。他甚至找美丽的罗宾酱征求意见，希望他观察力强大的夥伴可能会对这件事有什么见解，但她的答案却只让他更困惑。

「剑士先生似乎很困扰，你不认为吗？」她带着奇怪又神秘的笑容问他。

「但为什么？我不明白有什么改变了，而那个白痴拒绝跟我谈。他没在瞪我的时候，就在躲避我。真是他妈的太幼稚了！噢──抱歉我说脏话，亲爱的。我好像有点疯掉了。 **我** 比他还要困扰！」山治生气的告诉她。她轻笑着看着他，美丽的双唇噘成一抹狡猾的笑容。

「不知道你跟索隆的 **困扰** 是不是同一种呢。」她带着意有所指的表情说，山治并没有多留心。一直到后来，他十分清醒的躺在床上，思考他该怎么处理他们之间出现的奇怪的紧绷和那个剑士，才回想起她的话，他突然发现那句话也许有双重意义。

 **不可能。** 他在心中咆哮，脸颊因那个想法热了起来。 **我他妈是在想什么？罗宾才不会建议那么粗俗的事情** **──** **尤其是那个性冷感的剑道怪胎。**

不，她在暗示 **那种** 事情并没有道理，再说，就算是真的，成熟女士的女性洞察力让她认为，他们的伙伴正在经历某种性爱缺乏症，那他为什么他会在山治身边行为怪异？

他想为自己竟然会这么想大笑出声，真是太荒唐了。即使如此，无论是真是假，都跟目前的问题没有关系，他还是没办法无视罗宾故意狡猾的暗示那方面的事。他决定要把这个蠢想法埋在脑袋深处，尝试新的手法。

他要 **强迫** 那个白痴跟他谈话，不管他喜不喜欢。

隔天晚上，他一直等到其他船员都去睡了，才把索隆困在他知道那绿藻没办法轻易逃走的唯一地方──了望台。山治尽可能安静的小心爬上梯子，快速的进入活板门，摔上门板，在剑士有机会能从锻鍊中抬起头之前就把门锁上。

「搞什…滚出去，圈圈。我没时间理你。」他无礼的怒吼，避开他的目光，山治向前来到他坐的长凳，他正在故意的用力挥舞哑铃。厨子立刻注意到，最近只要他出现，索隆就会开始毛躁，像是猫发现有另一只猫，不顾一切的希望另一只猫能别来烦他。

「你干嘛那么紧绷？你觉得我会攻击你吗？你这狗屁态度越来越老掉牙了。你到底要不要告诉我你究竟是在搞什么鬼？我快要看不下去你的蠢脸了。」他嘲弄着，在另外一个男人不远处停下来，准备即将到来的无可避免的血战，如果剑士还不赶快解释清楚的话。

听见厨子最后一句话，另一个男人的眼中闪过什么，他将哑铃丢到一边，烦躁的咆哮。「该死的──我他妈受不了了！」他生气的嘀咕，用手背压住眼睛，再紧紧抓着脑袋，像是在试着保持理智。

「你要是再继续打哑谜，我发誓我会踢烂你的脑壳！我到底是有哪里让你突然无法忍受？我跟刚开始加入时没有两样，笨蛋。你疯掉了。」他愤怒的指控。

索隆把手放到腿上，看起来被打败了，他盯着地板，眼睛空洞。「一定就是这样。没有别的解释了。」他心不在焉的说。

听见他的承认，山治感到一丝丝不安。这个蠢剑士是在说什么？他不会真的以为自己疯了吧？ **山治** 到底做了什么，该为另一个男人变得如此焦虑负责？

「别来烦我就是了，厨子。我也不想看到你的脸──除了那个什么都好。」他哀求的说，让山治突然怒火中烧。

「你那是什么意思，混蛋！？『除了那个什么都好』？你过去几个星期以来唯一做的就是像个怪胎一样盯着我看，现在你却说你甚至不想在我跟你说话的时候看着我？」

「我…真的没办法。快把我搞疯了。我必须离开海贼团。」他绝望的说，抬头望着天花板，彷彿他能透视过去看见天空。

「离开…我说真的，混蛋，你最好 **现在** 就告诉我到底怎么了。」

另一个男人的表情是如此的受创，山治的愤怒消失了，取代而之的是担忧他伙伴明显的苦恼。 **真的** 有很严重的事情在让他烦恼，都让他说出要离开海贼团了，不可能是什么微不足道的事。在那一瞬间，罗宾的话又入侵了他的思绪，挑战他相信造成索隆困扰的原因是因为对他有不恰当的欲望。

 **不可能的** ，山治再次告诉自己，连想都不敢想。剑士知道他毫无疑问从头到脚都为女人倾心。那样的事情会让他们之间的平衡天翻地复。这种事不能想──灾难性的想像──疯狂到会让脑子爆炸，山治确定自己毫无概念该如何处理。他没办法就这样让另一个男人如此轻易的放下，彷彿什么都没发生一般继续下去，因为他永远都 **知道** 。他们两个永远都知道，索隆也不是能够放弃那种感情的类型。他是个要嘛全心全意要嘛什么都没有的人，不是完全没感觉，就是轰轰烈烈。

山治可能会开玩笑，说另一个男人是个毫无感情的石头，性爱能力像条溼掉的毯子，但那只是因为他知道索隆不在乎那些事情，除非有很重要的理由。他从来没想过这个沉默寡言的剑士会经历情慾，因为要让如此冷感的家夥动情一定会需要非凡之人。

 **等等，等等，等等，我太超前了。我才没 那么自以为是** **──** **我没有理由相信，我有能力让他如此动摇。我不愿去想，罗宾大概只是在闹我。我爱她到死，但她对好玩的定义 确实有些扭曲。**没错，就只是这样而已──他亲爱的女士在玩暗示游戏，企图吓他。

「好吧…我知道我们通常不这样，但我们先休战，好吗？」山治终于说，转变成认真的语气，表示就这么一次，他们可以像正常人一样沟通。「不管是什么，你都很苦恼，所以告诉我怎么了，我们就再也不提起。」他提议，索隆抬头看他，好像他突然冒出了第二颗头似的。

「卧槽──你是有良心的嘛，厨子。真惊喜。」他挖苦的说，露出邪笑，让金发男人立刻气得涨红了脸。

「去你的。就算我有一半的时间都表现得像想杀了你，我仍然是你的伙伴。如果那不放在第一位，我还算什么海贼？」他真诚的问。

「哇喔。现在我 **绝对** 知道我疯了，因为我是真的很高兴你这么说。」索隆带着真心的困惑说。

「省省吧──告诉我你最近为什么那么怪就是了。」山治重复，忍住屏住呼吸等待答案的欲望。

剑士重重叹了口气，似乎做出决定了。「好吧。」他不自在的开口。「但不要笑。」

厨子耐心的等待另一个男人准备好，他佯装冷静，但其实慌张的要命。他真的不擅长这种事，或至少，不擅长跟男人。他这辈子大部分的时间都住在芭拉蒂上，跟一群前海贼硬汉在一起，他们的感情范围只有一茶匙那么多，所以他从来没学过如何谈论 **感情** 一点也不奇怪。这老实说也不算是性别问题──只是当牵扯到感情交流，除了女人以外，他个人并没有概念该怎么做。男人交流的方式通常比较靠肢体。

这个念头立刻让他的心跳窜了上去。 **该死的变态想法** ，他哀伤的心想。 **我他妈的为什么还在想那个？他才不会说他被我吸引了** **──** **我只是因为罗宾的话想太多了。** 他辩解，停下来点一根菸，隐藏之前的动作。

「大约一个星期前…我做了一个梦。」索隆终于开口，立刻捕捉了厨子的注意力。「梦境很奇怪──我一直没办法把它清出脑袋。」他解释，让山治的思绪狂暴了起来。

 **卧槽** **──** **一个梦？什** **…** **什么样的梦！？** 他纳闷，因为刚刚变态的想法而无法制止思绪跳到明显的结论。「你是说…像是…关于我吗？」他犹豫的问，在索隆短促的点了一下头后苍白了脸。 **噢，操。**

「真的把我搞得一团乱。我觉得我甚至不知道自己是谁了。」他悲叹着，开始放空。

山治的膝盖突然很虚弱，他必须坐下来，他坐到另一个男人旁边的空位上。他真希望他的腿不要选在这个时候放弃，因为如果他能够当个混蛋，在索隆说更多之前就逃之夭夭会很不错的──但不，他办不到。伙伴确实放在第一位。他得把这场对话谈完。

「好吧...」他慢慢的说，小心选择用词。「你可以告诉我那个梦是关于什么的吗？还是是关于...那个...？」他尴尬的悬在那边，目光一直盯着正前方，感觉身旁的男人僵硬了起来。索隆惊讶的发出一阵被勒住的声音，显然明白厨子在暗示什么。

「搞 **什么** ？不...不是！老天──不是每个人都他妈的跟你一样变态，厨子！」他结结巴巴，脸颊涨得通红。

「你确定吗？因为我根本没把句子说完，但你却很清楚我在说什么。」他逗他，希望幽默能掩盖让他招架不住的矛盾感觉。那是种放松、丢脸、和隐约有点失望的奇怪混合体，让他震惊的安静了下来。他纳闷自己是不是有点自恋，因为索隆刚刚 **没有** 承认他的怀疑不应该让他感到失望才对。

「不是那样的，白痴。一开始完全正常──大家都在船上做自己的事，但接着你从厨房出来，带了饮料给我们，然后......」

「然后怎样？」透不过气的追问。

「一开始你离我太远了我没注意到，但后来你走过来把杯子给路飞和我，正常感就... **粉碎了** 。」

他又停了下来，烦躁的用手指梳过短发，彷彿回想那个场景要比他记得的更让人受创。「就好像发现没有一件事是一样的，虽然一切都那么熟悉...天啊，真是太 **错** 了。」

「什么错了？赶快说啦，绿藻！」

「你的眉毛...」他幽幽的说。

「我的...什么！？」

「是... **正常的** 。」

「......」

「......」

「 **你说什么！？** 」山治爆发，火气全上来了。

「那是我见过最恐怖的画面──太让人心神不宁了，害我被惊醒，之后不管我做什么都没办法停止看到那个画面。」

「你他妈是在跟我 **开玩笑** 吗！？ **那** 就是你这整段时间以来都在烦恼的事！？我他妈的 **眉毛** ？我认真的要为此 **谋杀你** ！」山治愤怒不已，几乎要把头发都扯下来。

「但那不是最糟的部分。」

「怎么，你看着镜子发现你该死的头发也是正常的吗， **绿藻头** ？」

「不，我从梦中醒来了，记得吗？我发誓我就像被那个画面缠身了。那让我发现...操......」

「我希望你刚刚没有锻鍊到把体力都用光，因为一分钟后我就要踢烂你的屁股，如果你不用上所有的力量我很有可能会把你踢死。」山治危险的告诉他，仍然怒火冲天。

「你不明白。我没办法清除画面，而且现在我知道我...我事实上...比较喜欢圈圈眉。」他承认，小声到几乎像耳语。

「你不是在他妈的开玩笑──你是真的疯了。我们得让你穿上束缚衣再把你关进禁闭室。」

「没什么大不了的，好吗？」

「但 **为什么** ？谁他妈在乎！？」

「我在乎！那是我最喜欢污辱的地方，现在我连那个都没有了。那么多年来我一直都在骂你的眉毛，但在某个时间点我一定是习惯了你的长相。这我无法接受。」

「你真的除了对我天杀的眉毛痴迷以外没别的事好做了吗？不，你知道吗？我很 **高兴** 你在为这么愚蠢的事情烦恼。你有没有想过也许我已经对我的眉毛感觉复杂了，你还一直是个 **超级大混蛋** ！？」山治叫着，用话语把另一个男人吓了一跳。

「我...我猜我 **没有** 想过。那真的让你那么困扰吗？」

「没错。我现在讨厌你讨厌到都能嚐到胆汁了！」

「噢。嗯，抱歉......」

「去你的！我不知道我干嘛担心你。你到底知不知道这有多荒唐？我真的以为有什么严重的事情发生了，你却偏偏要谈什么奇怪的梦，差点害我心脏病发，结果全都是因为我的 **眉毛** ！？」

索隆只是沉默的看着他鬼叫，现在山治知道他奇怪行为的原因，似乎让他更矛盾了。厨子暴力的将菸蒂往墙壁扔，愤怒的瞪着那个混蛋。他真不敢相信他到上面来解决问题，结果却又被羞辱。另一个男人老是拿他最大的缺陷戏弄他已经够糟了，现在他却基本上在说，他对厨子不幸基因的痛恨其实定义了他的身分。

山治考虑要踢剑士──他甚至考虑揍他，这将会是自他还是个孩子以来第一次用手行使暴力──但他确定还有一个办法会成为更好的复仇。慢慢的，狂跳的心脏冷静了下来，他有办法理性思考了。这将会是他有记忆以来第一次，而且他绝对会为公开他的缺陷感到犹豫，但一定会 **非常** 值得。

他等到索隆的目光对上他──大概是在纳闷厨子为什么在大爆发之后突然那么安静──接着他伸出一只手，缓慢的让手指滑过额头，把金色的刘海推上去，将整张脸暴露给另一个男人看。

不管索隆本来预期什么，都不是那个。他的眼睛惊讶的瞪大，锁定眼前难以置信的画面，好像他无法理解厨子在浏海下面真的有另一只眼睛和圈圈眉毛。山治预期另一个男人会有愤怒的反应，或是也许会很烦躁，因为被逼着看他明显很讨厌的东西导致现在非常矛盾，但他 **没有** 预料另一个男人会带着无法错认的敬畏看着他，好像他刚刚被赠与了珍贵的礼物（其实有点算是吧，毕竟山治从来没有把另一半的脸给任何人看过）。

没有感到复仇了，金发男人发现剑士的脸上出现了一抹红晕，并感觉自己的脸也红了起来。他意识到索隆正在描绘他的脸，彷彿那是个珍贵的秘密，不只如此──他一边观察，表情明显表达了他喜欢自己所见。发现剑士其实喜欢他的脸，让山治突然感到一阵喜悦──他从来没有办法让自己把整张脸展现给任何人看，因为他的家族遗传导致的焦躁总是胜过他的自信，让他无法允许自己大方的现露给别人看。

索隆看他的方式就好像他是他看过最美丽的事物。

山治的心开始疯狂跳动，在他的胸腔跳得如此大声，他突然害怕另一个男人可能会听见。慌乱席捲了他，他发现自己的感觉回应了剑士明显的喜爱──他很 **高兴** 索隆似乎觉得他好看。他想起稍早当他以为他搞错了伙伴的感觉，而感到的一丝失望，山治突然很想逃离现况。

剑士声明他无法接受金发男人的圈圈眉毛是一回事，但厨子差一点就要歇斯底里了，因为他其实 **想要** 索隆的注意力，并且很开心的发现，也许这么多年来他一直为自己的外表感到担心，其实是没有必要的。 **这不可能发生。** 他对自己否认。 **我才不可能在乎那个白痴剑士对我的看法是什么** **──** **我不能接受男人对我有兴趣。我是黑足他妈的山治** **──** **我只在乎女士。** 他提醒自己。

那些想法在厨子脑中闪过，接着剑士低声用气音般的语气惊叹：「卧槽...」索隆低沉的嗓音似乎穿透了山治的皮肤直达骨髓，让厨子不由自主的发颤，脸颊通红。他快速吸了口气，屏住，在剑士透视般的目光下无法动弹。他内心慌乱的波涛汹湧，不顾一切的想明白他们到底怎么了。承受不住了，他下意识的想把浏海放下，渴望熟悉的金色幕帘能从另一个男人的视线安全的保护他。

「等等！」索隆猛的喊着，捉住他的手，不让他把脸遮起来。山治吓了一跳，没料到索隆的手指会滑入他的头发，撑在那里，手掌贴着厨子颤抖的手，安抚他冷静。他觉得头重脚轻，不得不呼出刚刚一直屏着的气息，气喘吁吁的让肺保持运作。

「抱...抱歉。」索隆似乎很不好意思。「我只是......」

山治看着他，像只被聚光灯捕捉的小鹿，话语卡在喉咙中。他想丢出几句污辱或聪明的诙谐语，为他自动自发的行为嘲笑他，但他并不讨厌那个触碰，这项事实让厨子的脑袋炸了一下。他发现自己放下了刚刚一直在索隆手掌下的手，让头皮能直接感受剑士的温度，允许他将手指往头发更深处移动，离开他的脸。

山治也无法停止看着另一个男人。他们的目光锁定着对方，好像在比赛似的，两人似乎都不愿意先移开视线而输。没有透过头发看着剑士很奇怪。他的脸好像比较清楚、明亮──不过，那有可能是他的脑子在作祟。他看东西从来没有问题过，因为他一直都是透过金色幕帘看世界，所以那已经是第二天性了，但他还是无法不觉得他在用不同的方式看索隆。

终于，他找到声音，能够评论另一个男人奇怪的行为。「喂，你不应该 **喜欢** 的。」他立刻抱怨，想起他之前本来打算报复。

索隆的脸红加深了，他马上试着否认。「我...我没有！只是你没有在下面藏正常的眉毛让我放心了而已。那一定会比两边都是圈圈还要荒唐。」他推论，但没有移开视线，或是隐藏脸上明显的好奇。

厨子的眼睛怀疑的瞇起，愤怒和烦躁直窜而上。「别他妈跟我说谎。」他咆哮，难以理解的感到受伤。

听了厨子生气的回应，索隆的眼睛瞪得老大，他慢慢收回手，但山治的头发仍然贴在额头上。剑士对应了他的皱眉，似乎对他自动的污辱感到有点内疚。

「不...你是对的。那很没礼貌。我不...我是说，我喜欢它们，好吗？」

「只有眉毛？」山治挖苦的问，带着知晓的邪笑，让剑士终于断开他们的视线。

索隆非常努力的看任何地方，就是不看他，但他的眼睛还是一直回到厨子露出来的脸上，好像他在害羞似的。对一个自制的剑士而言，被如此明显的影响这么深真是太OOC了，山治好想为这愉快的不敢置信大笑出声。

「它们很好看。你...很好看...我猜。」他弱弱的说，紧张的揉着后颈。「但你的头发他妈的怎么总是那么完美？不应该可以就这样随意调整就让它成型才对啊。 **那** 才是最奇怪的部分。」他尴尬的嘀咕，再次撇开视线，山治露出有趣的笑容。

「你真是个白痴。」他说，很惊讶自己的语气中带着宠溺，并让剑士对他露出可爱的皱眉。

 **操他妈的不－－这可是索隆耶！他才不可爱－－那是不可能的。** 他告诉自己，一边随意回答。「谢了...我猜。」

「...不客气。」

他们继续看着彼此，两人都找不到话能够结束这个，不管这是什么，回到平时的互相辱骂。山治其实并不希望这个时刻那么快结束，因为不需要一直想办法赢过剑士，或是在想不到怎么回嘴时污辱他，这样的感觉还满好的。他从来没想过那样有多烧脑──在另一个男人身边总是紧张兮兮的，动脑动个不停...为了什么？为了他们可以一直保持没意义的竞争？

突然，厨子明白那 **的确** 没有意义。没错，也许好处是可以让他们用对方测试自己的力量和智慧，但如果他们是朋友很轻易就能做到。相反的，他们开始养成习惯，很自然的变成像在对付敌人，在他们发现之前，就好像没有回头路了。这场对话就恰恰好证明了，他们的整段关系，建立在没必要的嫉妒和男子气概上，无视他们之间对彼此的尊敬，是根据他们认为这是必须的。难怪当山治公开对他表示关心时，索隆那么惊讶──他们都很习惯假装他们 **不** 在乎，结果忘了他们其实是伙伴。

厨子知道他抓到重点了，但即使如此还是没有解释他跟剑士之间发生了什么。他的心跳中还包含了别的，肚子里有扑搧的感觉，以及传遍全身的温暖，显示了有什么更私人的东西发展了出来。索隆似乎也在思考同一件事，他专心的皱起眉，试图理解增长的紧绷，接着他的目光滑到山治的唇上，停在那里。 **操，我知道是怎么回事了** ，厨子心想。他的脑袋因突如其来的冲动旋转着。 **罗宾真的是天才。** 他打断自己的思绪，暂时关掉脑袋。索隆在靠向他，那么的轻微，眼睛仍然盯着厨子的嘴，像是入迷了。他们两个都不再思考──就只是 **发生** 了，山治觉得就算他们想停止也没办法。如果他 **有** 在思考，就会发现他根本不想停止。他保持不动，等着剑士的唇向他靠近，突然之间，他们就吻在一起了。

他体内有什么东西破碎了，不管溢出来的是什么都立刻将他们吞噬。他的嘴本能的张开，剩馀的他也敞开迎接剑士，寻找另一个男人的体温。温暖充满了他的全身，好像他把那份温暖吞下去了似的。索隆的热度贴着他的唇，他们唯一相接的部位，但他全身每一吋都感受到了──每根毛发都竖了起来，肌肉颤抖，传遍四肢。

他们狂野的接吻──放开过去的束缚──直到山治发誓他着火了。突然，索隆的手埋进他的头发里，热度似乎上升了十倍。他们的膝盖在板凳上撞在一起──隐约中山治发现他们都转成面对彼此了，但他不记得谁有移动过腿──接着他的手就放上了索隆的手臂，把另一个男人拉得更近。

他不记得他们离开板凳，但下一次他抬起头，喘着气感受另一个男人的嘴贴着他脖子的感觉──亲吻、啃咬、吸吮──他们就已经躺在了望台的地板上了，衣服也少了很多。接下来的几分钟（小时？）的记忆只剩下幻灯片似的重点片段：

索隆的手紧紧抓着他的腰，舌头舔溼了山治的胸膛、腹部、大腿。手指戳进肌肉，他自己的和剑士的，穿过丝绸般的头发。索隆的头发让人惊讶的柔软，而且很好抓。他记得的味道包含他的唇、他的喉咙、他的阴茎、虽然最后一个完全是意料之外，而且很陌生。剑士的唇贴上 **他的** 阴茎差点把他弄瞎，将他撕碎，让碎片飘散于风中。

摩擦──更多热能──汗水和肌肤贴着肌肤滑动。 **噢，天啊** 那个吸吮──美好的让他分心不去注意手指滑入他从没想过能够进入的地方。崭新又兴奋的地方，只有索隆能看、能碰、能感觉──有东西压上他的神祕入口时的甜美感觉让他第一次叫了出来，他想要的 **要死** 。双腿颤抖、脚趾捲起，胸膛努力的起伏，想包含所有的感受──但还是爆发出来了，透过喘息、呻吟和更多尖叫。索隆一有机会就吻他，直到两人的唇都红肿不已。无意识的用指甲抓着男人宽阔的背，山治在剑士的皮肤上留下血痕。

让人颤抖的快感是个很好的形容词──让人颤抖的快感终结于炙热的爆发，深入骨髓的满足感，和湿润。索隆的炙热在那之后继续停留在他里面一阵子，接着两人就融化到地板上，乱七八糟的交缠在一起，四肢黏腻，沉浸在馀韵中。很神奇的，山治的头发仍然梳在上面，刚刚浏海 **快** 掉下来时，索隆就用强壮但温柔的手指把它们固定在原位。厨子的眼睛看这个世界的方式从来没有像那天晚上一样，即使如此清晰的视觉体验只有了望台内部、一小片天空、和索隆。

厨子想哭又想笑。他的大脑在慢慢重启，吐出冲突的想法，让他的思绪混乱不已，他试着搞清楚刚刚发生了什么。他刚刚体验了非常美好的感觉──他搞砸得非常彻底──他想再来一次──他再也不会跟以前一样了──那是个恐怖又可怕的错误──用全世界最美丽的女人他都不愿意交换──他需要女人──他需要剑士在他身边──他饿了──他不想离开这个男人的怀抱──他想睡一辈子──他好爱索隆强而有力的心跳。有好多感觉需要处理，他只想把脑子关掉，之后再去应付。

「喂，厨子…搞什么？」无法计算他们沉默的出神了多久后，索隆对他说。「我从来没想到你竟然会 **喜欢** 。」他评论，不敢相信的把另一个男人稍早对他说的话扔回去给他。

山治吸了一口气，准备否认。索隆会理解的。毕竟，他们之间就是这样运作的。金发男人不能承认他很享受，即使他明显很享受──他的自尊不允许。他该告诉剑士刚刚的一切都是自发性的──是一个有点过头的实验。他可以说他后悔了，但还是谢谢你，他有过更糟糕的性爱。厨子张开嘴，所有借口都在舌尖了，索隆却轻轻捏了捏怀里的他，在他耳边低声说了三个字。

「别说谎。」

山治就知道他办不到──即使是对他自己。


	2. 索隆视角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山治花了很多时间试着搞清楚索隆脑袋里在想什么，这就是了。索隆视角。

「嘿，索隆… **索隆！** 嗯，你睡太多了──我想跟我的大副玩！」路飞叫着弹过桑尼的甲板，打断剑士通常的午觉。

「我不认为海贼应该『玩耍』，船长。我们不是小孩──不过，我可能在脑中把你成熟化了，这样才能让听从小孩命令的自己好过一点。」

「你好坏！我才不是小孩！」

「你确定吗？」乌索普插嘴。「因为就连 **我** 的胸毛都比你多。」

「我们同年，笨蛋！」

「有胸毛就表示是大人吗！？」乔巴兴奋的问，眼中闪着精光。

「小心点，船长先生，不然你的位置可能就要输给驯鹿了。」

「罗宾说的没错。如果要用那种标准定义成熟度，那我们毛茸茸的医生绝对是最有男子气概的男人，应该说，驯鹿。」索隆友善的评论。

「你这么说我一点也不高兴，你这混蛋！」乔巴笑着，在原地开心的扭动。

「胸毛是标准吗？嗯…我比你们都要年长很多岁，但我很不幸的没有毛发也没有胸膛！唷齁齁齁齁齁！」

「我想指出明显的问题，你的脑袋上有一整陀的爆炸头，但这是你们这些白痴这一整天下來最蠢的对话，我不想参与。」娜美在她的躺椅中说。「你不该鼓励他们，罗宾。不然他们永远长不大。」

「囉嗦，娜美！不管怎样我都要成为海贼王──就算我全秃了，我还是要征服伟大航道，过程还会充满男子气概！」

「让他们好看，路飞！尺寸或材质都不是重点──男人有男子气概是因为他们充满 **斗志** ！」弗兰奇强调的喊着，摆出荒唐的姿势。

「 **斗志！** 」

「 **好耶！** 」

「总有一天我会失去对你们所有人的敬意。」娜美哀悼，叹着气看向厨房门。「我真不敢相信我竟然会这么说，但我认为山治君是最有男子气概的──他是唯一没有参与这胡说八道的人。」

就好像光是美丽的小姐提到他的名字就能招唤出厨子似的，山治带着大大的笑容冲出厨房，灿烂到索隆发誓他在甲板另一端都捕捉到了另一个男人闪亮亮的白牙。

「我是不是听到美丽的女士讚美了这艘船上 **唯一** 的绅士？噢，抱歉，布鲁克── **活着的** 绅士。」他纠正。

「没关系，我不认为人一定要活着才能被称为绅士。只需要男子气概的灵魂！」音乐家宣布，伴随着电子吉他的演奏。

「我知道我们怎么样可以决定谁最有男子气概了！」路飞兴奋的告诉他们。「 **大胃王比赛！** 」

「绝对不行。」山治打断他，一只手平衡着一盘饮料，走向他们的橡胶船长。「我做了这些让大家到晚餐之前都不会口渴，我才 **不要** 在厨房里做牛做马，为了我不幸必须一起生活的胃不见底的橡胶人多做食物。」

「你不喜欢跟我们一起生活吗，山治？」乔巴泪眼汪汪的问他，不过那些眼泪在厨子把他那杯甜兮兮的饮料给了他之后就神奇的消失了。路飞已经把自己的喝掉了一大半，满足的声音让索隆自己的口也渴了。剑士看着山治带着最后一杯饮料朝他走来，时间似乎停止了。

他．妈．的．搞．什．么。

错了错了错了错了错了错了错了──那两个字一直在索隆脑中循环拨放，直到整个身体有种疏远的感觉，他不在现实中。这个猜测被证实了，索隆的注意力全部放在厨子的脸上，像摄相机镜头一般不停拉近──所有人和其他事物都跟着背景一起消失了，只剩下山治。剑士在脑中重复确认，他的脑子一片混乱，只有一个部分他能看清楚。

**他的眉毛** **……**

他在那个句子完结之前就在床上惊醒，眨着眼想清除那恐怖的画面，厨子露出来的那只眼睛上方是一条正常到污辱人的金色弧形，取代了平常的圈圈眉毛。索隆感到一阵冷冽窜下背，让衣服黏在身上，原本十分正常的草帽海贼团日常梦境突然转向害他吓出一身冷汗。

他的目光立刻转到睡在自己的吊床上的山治。厨子的头发总是非常神奇的待在原位一直都让剑士很惊奇，不管他是在睡觉、打斗、或看在老天的份上， **游泳** 。那发型是物理与逻辑的污辱，但并不是让剑士担忧的主要问题。

问题在于，索隆一直把山治的圈圈眉毛视为他身上最搞笑的部分。哈，几乎没有一天他 **不在** 他们的吵架中拿他的眉毛说事。事实上，他甚至会说那眉毛是他讨厌厨子的所有要素的化身。他所有烦人的个性和因为怪癖造成的各种困扰──全都由山治其实很帅的外表中唯一明显的『缺陷』凸显出来。

真正的问题，换句话说，是索隆的梦境强而有力的破坏了他目前对厨子的看法，展现出自从金发男人加入之后他就一直在否认的重点。这也许非常愚蠢，但却是 **唯一** 能让他相信自己不觉得另一个男人很有魅力的方法，因为就算山治其他地方都完美无瑕，他的眉毛确实荒唐到能够毁掉整体。

只不过并没有。

那个梦境证明了──索隆明显已经接受了厨子的外表，即使他没有意识到。另一方面，他的 **浅意识** ，明显有自己的看法──也许圈圈眉毛并不是不成功便成仁那样，也就是说剑士没有东西可以当成把柄了。

他觉得山治美的惨绝人寰，不管他的眉毛长什么样（不过他仍然没办法无视没有圈圈的奇怪感）。 **操他妈的** **…** **我完了。要嘛他发现了，最后杀了我，不然我就要慢慢的疯掉了，因为我其实很想** **……**

他紧急中断思绪，在能再看一眼夥伴的睡颜之前就跳下吊床逃出房间。如果他以为他能躲在了望台里，锻鍊一整天，不用去面对一直佔据大脑的想法，那他真的就跟厨子说的一样笨了。

想法没有离开，他也绝对没有忘记他的重大发现，但他至少成功的避开金发男人几天，直到 **某个人** （大概是那个爱管閒事的魔女）去提醒了他有关剑士的沉思。

「干嘛？你有什么话要说吗，臭剑士？」一天下午，山治对着他怒吼。

索隆感觉整个身体都紧绷了起来，但他没有从离开原位，也就是主桅杆下方，而是毫不害臊的看着山治的动作。他知道厨子盯上他了，他也看不出隐藏的理由，毕竟另一个男人已经发现索隆在想他了。他也知道山治并不晓得他在想 **什么** ，这让剑士感到非常满意，因为这样他就不是唯一在受苦的人了，而且如果厨子知道的话大概会更生气。

他选择不回答，山治最后大步离开，双手在空中乱挥。他没看到剑士对着他烦躁的举止露出笑容，但罗宾刚好经过，捕捉到了那抹宠溺的表情。「不要那样看我。」他咕哝，避开她狡猾的笑容。「他只是……」

见他没把话说完，她挑起眉毛，走到甲板上最近的椅子。「你们两个一定要像猫捉老鼠那样吗？」她带着淡淡的恼怒问。

「什么？」

「你和厨师先生一直在玩这个幼稚的游戏──你以为没有人注意到吗？」

「我不知道你以为自己看到了什么，但不管是什么， **他** 都没有注意到，所以别大惊小怪。」

「听起来你是在承认是有什么可看的。」她指出，他知道他甚至无法否认──他 **的确** 是再明显不过。

「随便。我们全都在同一艘船上生活──要隐藏每一次反思太难了，你注意到了又怎么样？那又没什么。」他挑战的告诉她。

「虽然你并没有问我的意见，但不管你在想什么，我认为你该告诉山治。没有跟你进行平时的互动消耗美好的精力，看来已经让他开始焦躁了。」

「美好的精力？」他沉思的重复。「这么形容挺不错的。你是说他又吵、又讨厌、神经质、自恋、浪漫到无药可救、让人无法忍受的爱现行为吗？要我总结的话就是 **疯狂的狗屁** 。」

「比你还疯狂吗？」

「…我应该要感到冒犯吗？」

「我不认为。你们两个都是很优秀的人，都有自己独特的个性和能力…我认为你在山治君身上看到 **自己** 。」

「请找更好的方式描述。」他僵硬的告诉她，让罗宾抬起眉毛，轻笑出声。

「我要假装不明白你在说什么。我要说的是，那些让你当成缺点的特质也同时能被视为山治的自信、决心、没安全感、以及想要达成梦想的挣扎。我确定你理解没有人是完美的。我们全都必须帮助彼此。」

「我不确定你希望我说什么。没有什么能够帮助这个情况，罗宾。最好就等待风头过去。我只是需要一些时间重新找到自我，再次学习怎么讨厌他就好。」

「我无法给你答案，但我会说，如果我们最强的战斗员能够合作，对所有人都好。谁知道要是你们两个没办法同心协力，对整个海贼团会带来什么影响？就算你选择自己保留这些想法，也请不要逃避对峙──你知道迟早都会发生的。」

「啧。只因为 **他** 不懂什么时候不要去烦别人！」

「那就请坦率文明的面对无可避免的谈话。」她建议，从椅子里站起身。「噢，还有一件事…听厨师先生说话的时候要仔细听。我认为如果你试着去理解他，而不是假定你们之间的所有对话都充满敌意，你会很惊讶的。」

「哎呀，谢谢你的意见。下次他用脚踩碎我的胸膛时我会谨记在心的。」

「这一点相信我。我们女人知道一两件事…友好的关系。」她甜美的说，把明显的讽刺留给他。

让人惊讶的是，听到她对此开玩笑并没有让剑士不高兴，因为他在她加入后就开始信任她了。那个女人心地不坏──她喜欢秘密，但不是那种会没必要的八卦的类型。真要说，他比较担心的是她微妙的能力，因为山治既不是个愚蠢的人，也不太可能错过双重暗示，毕竟他的思想是那么的变态。

索隆没有等多久就迎来了无可避免的对话，如同罗宾形容的。跟考古学家谈过几天后，他的夜间锻鍊就被打断了，山治用安静到可疑的速度快速的进入了了望台，摔上活板门。剑士听见落锁的声音，他的心脏开始在胸腔里重重的跳，他以前从来没发现那个门上有锁。

「搞什…滚出去，圈圈。我没时间理你。」他怒吼，但立刻后悔了，因为这样只会让另一个男人更生气。山治不是会放过污辱的那种人，更不会不反击，尤其污辱的人是索隆。

「你干嘛那么紧绷？你觉得我会攻击你吗？你这狗屁态度越来越老掉牙了。你到底要不要告诉我你究竟是在搞什么鬼？我快要看不下去你的蠢脸了。」山治嘲弄的告诉他，在锻鍊长椅前面不远处停下。

听了他的话，索隆停了下来，发现他 **确实** 很紧绷，因为他在同时抵抗着梦中厨子的记忆。在那个瞬间，听到山治告诉他，他看不惯剑士的脸，他真想为了这讽刺大笑，因为现实是一开始就是相反的原因让他们之间产生了问题。接着他自己的烦躁湧出，因为他发现他必须盯着那个圈圈眉毛才有能进行对话，而那只会一直提醒他那不幸的领悟。

他把哑铃丢到一边，烦躁的咆哮，嘀咕：「该死的──我他妈受不了了！」避免看到另一个男人的冲动让他招架不住，于是他用手背按住眼睛，免得看到金发男人的脸。

「你要是再继续打哑谜，我发誓我会踢烂你的脑壳！我到底是有哪里让你突然无法忍受？我跟刚开始加入时没有两样，笨蛋。你疯掉了。」山治愤怒的指控。

索隆的手落到腿上，他盯着地板，感到好无助，因为就这么一次，厨子是对的──这 **确实** 很疯狂，而 **他** 被自己的伙伴吸引也很疯狂。好吧，也许没有那么疯狂，因为山治很帅这点是无庸置疑的，但他也同时拥有跟索隆最 **合不来** 的个性──剑士从来不相信那愚蠢的『异性相吸』狗屁，虽然这个想法也许多少有点真实，如果另一个人的不同是吸引人的特质的话。

但 **山治** ？那男人让他烦个没完！就算索隆不情愿的接受自己喜欢金发男人的外表，他还是不敢相信，在他发现自己似乎并不那么介意他愚蠢的眉毛后，竟然还是被他深深吸引。他知道自己一直在把最初的反感当成方便的借口，抗拒厨子其馀的外表（他承认这么做还挺幼稚的），但他并不是有意识的在这么做──至少，一开始没有。

就好像有人拒绝吃巧克力棒，只因为他不喜欢包装，但看着那条巧克力棒放在架子上好几个月──知道它很美味──好吧，如果你够固执是可以说服自己味道不好，但在你看习惯了之后，那包装不再是让你倒胃口的原因…谁 **不会** 想吃那条巧克力棒呢？

 **这比喻真烂** ，他心想。 **我甚至不喜欢巧克力。** 就在这个时候，他背叛的脑袋决定要丢出这个问题， **如果那个巧克力是他做给你吃的，而且他让你舔他的** ──他中断了想法，惊恐自己竟然让欲望如此失控，竟然在想那种癖好。虽然那种癖好似乎不会太夸张，毕竟金发厨子的厨艺那么高超，但索隆竟然会喜欢那么变态的主意仍然很 **疯狂** 。

「一定就是这样。」他终于说，同意山治对他精神状况的指控。「没有别的解释了。别来烦我就是了，厨子。我也不想看到你的脸──除了那个什么都好。」他告诉他，甚至没去假装他没在哀求。他只希望另一个男人能放下这整件事──真的有那么难吗？

「你那是什么意思，混蛋！？『除了那个什么都好』？你过去几个星期以来唯一做的就是像个怪胎一样盯着我看，现在你却说你甚至不想在我跟你说话的时候看着我？」山治生气的问。

他是在骗谁？这是那个厨子──那个脾气暴躁的混蛋当然会手痒着想打架。索隆知道他最近的凝视让金发男人很困惑，终于把他逼过了无视的极限，但他并不后悔自己那么明目张胆，因为剑士从来没办法忍住让山治侷促不安的机会。他生气的样子就是会让索隆热血沸腾。

 **一直有这种想法一定很不健康，特别是关于一个伙伴的。太可耻了。** 他坚定的告诉自己，希望他的骄傲能压过不得体。他不知道自己的感觉是否迟早会退去，但他有种感觉，他早就已经输了。他从来没有被一个人深深吸引，而在做了那个梦之后，他就无法停止的产生想对另一个男人做一些事的冲动，不过他够有自制力，可以阻止自己将想法付诸行动。

即使如此，他还是担心自己会说溜嘴，透露他对厨子不恰当的感觉。 **那** 就会是个彻彻底底的灾难了──字面意义的。要是山治发现他的那些想法，没有全身骨头都被踢断算他幸运，他也没有幻想他身体剩下的部分会怎么样。虽然无法得知他的反应会是什么，索隆不认为厨子会是让这种事情轻松带过的人，更不用说会敞开心胸接受剑士的提议。他抵抗着无助，抬起头看着天花板，故意不去看厨子的脸。

「我…真的没办法。快把我搞疯了。我必须离开海贼团。」索隆绝望的说。

「离开…我说真的，混蛋，你最好 **现在** 就告诉我到底怎么了。」

剑士无话可说。他真的， **真的** 不想进行这场谈话，但罗宾是对的──他必须跟山治谈谈这个问题，不然如果他们两个持续紧张下去，可能会给整个海贼团带来困扰。问题在于他不知道该 **说** 什么──他很认真的考虑就直接吻另一个男人，只要能避免用话语把他的想法说出来，但同时也是因为他想看另一个男人脸上无价的表情。

山治用温和的语气打破沉默，似乎终于发现情况有多严重了。「好吧…我知道我们通常不这样，但我们先休战，好吗？不管是什么，你都很苦恼，所以告诉我怎么了，我们就再也不提起。」他提议，让索隆抬头看他，好像他突然冒出了第二颗头似的。

「卧槽──你是有良心的嘛，厨子。真惊喜。」他挖苦的说，露出邪笑，让金发男人立刻气得涨红了脸。

「去你的。就算我有一半的时间都表现得像想杀了你，我仍然是你的伙伴。如果那不放在第一位，我还算什么海贼？」他真诚的问。

「哇喔。现在我 **绝对** 知道我疯了，因为我是真的很高兴你这么说。」索隆带着真心的困惑说。

「省省吧──告诉我你最近为什么那么怪就是了。」山治重复，忍住屏住呼吸等待答案的欲望。

剑士重重叹了口气，似乎做出决定了。「好吧。」他不自在的开口。「但不要笑。」

虽然这么说，他还是没办法马上就解释，让山治在拉长的沉默中紧张的点起一根菸。

「大约一个星期前…我做了一个梦。」索隆终于开口，捕捉了厨子的注意力。「梦境很奇怪──我一直没办法把它清出脑袋。」

「你是说…像是…关于我吗？」山治犹豫的问。

索隆短促的点了一下头。「真的把我搞得一团乱。我觉得我甚至不知道自己是谁了。」他哀痛的说，这是事实。他在海贼团里的身分很多都是建立在跟山治的互动，不管从哪个角度看他都是自己的对手。他们之间的仇恨增长了他们的自尊心，而现在剑士的攻击目标没有了。

他正在重温看到厨子没有圈圈眉毛的恐怖画面，山治突然在他身边的空位坐下来。「好吧...」他慢慢的说。「你可以告诉我那个梦是关于什么的吗？还是是关于...那个...？」他尴尬的悬在那边，目光一直盯着正前方，索隆的身体立刻僵硬了起来。

 **搞什么？** 他心想，他在内心慌乱结果一个不小心就说出来了。 **我不可能那么明显！他到底是怎么猜到的？**

「搞 **什么** ？不...不是！老天──不是每个人都他妈的跟你一样变态，厨子！」他结结巴巴，脸颊涨得通红。

「你确定吗？因为我根本没把句子说完，但你却很清楚我在说什么。」山治捉弄他，让剑士想解释得更清楚。

「不是那样的，白痴。一开始完全正常──大家都在船上做自己的事，但接着你从厨房出来，带了饮料给我们，然后......」

「然后怎样？」山治透不过气的追问。

「一开始你离我太远了我没注意到，但后来你走过来把杯子给路飞和我，正常感就... **粉碎了** 。就好像发现没有一件事是一样的，虽然一切都那么熟悉...天啊，真是太 **错** 了。」

「什么错了？赶快说啦，绿藻！」

「你的眉毛...」他幽幽的说。

「我的...什么！？」

「是... **正常的** 。」

「......」

「......」

「 **你说什么！？** 」山治爆发。

「那是我见过最恐怖的画面──太让人心神不宁了，害我被惊醒，之后不管我做什么都没办法停止看到那个画面。」

「你他妈是在跟我 **开玩笑** 吗！？ **那** 就是你这整段时间以来都在烦恼的事！？我他妈的 **眉毛** ？我认真的要为此 **谋杀你** ！」山治愤怒不已，几乎要把头发都扯下来。

「但那不是最糟的部分。」

「怎么，你看着镜子发现你该死的头发也是正常的吗， **绿藻头** ？」

「不，我从梦中醒来了，记得吗？我发誓我就像被那个画面缠身了。那让我发现...操......」

「我希望你刚刚没有锻鍊到把体力都用光，因为一分钟后我就要踢烂你的屁股，如果你不用上所有的力量我很有可能会把你踢死。」山治危险的告诉他，仍然怒火冲天。

「你不明白。我没办法清除画面，而且现在我知道我...我事实上...比较喜欢圈圈眉。」他承认，小声到几乎像耳语。

「你不是在他妈的开玩笑──你是真的疯了。我们得让你穿上束缚衣再把你关进禁闭室。」

「没什么大不了的，好吗？」

「但 **为什么** ？谁他妈在乎！？」

「我在乎！那是我最喜欢污辱的地方，现在我连那个都没有了。那么多年来我一直都在骂你的眉毛，但在某个时间点我一定是习惯了你的长相。这我无法接受。」

「你真的除了对我天杀的眉毛痴迷以外没别的事好做了吗？不，你知道吗？我很 **高兴** 你在为这么愚蠢的事情烦恼。你有没有想过也许我已经对我的眉毛感觉复杂了，「我...我猜我 **没有** 想过。那真的让你那么困扰吗？」

「没错。我现在讨厌你讨厌到都能嚐到胆汁了！」

「噢。嗯，抱歉......」

「去你的！我不知道我干嘛担心你。你到底知不知道这有多荒唐？我真的以为有什么严重的事情发生了，你却偏偏要谈什么奇怪的梦，差点害我心脏病发，结果全都是因为我的 **眉毛** ！？」

索隆只是看着另一个男人越来越生气，让剑士心中产生了一阵锐利的后悔，因为他没料到山治竟然会在乎剑士对他的想法。他从来没想过那个自信满满的厨子可能会对自己的外表感到不安，突然之间，索隆希望他能收回自己曾经对他的眉毛丢出的所有污辱。

厨子暴力的将菸蒂往墙壁扔，愤怒的瞪视，让两人都陷入沉默。剑士等待着看他要不要继续鬼叫，他认为金发男人完全有权利感到生气，但沉默一直持续，直到让人难以忍受。索隆逼迫自己对上伙伴的视线，希望山治能透过他的表情读懂他没说出口的道歉，所以他并没有做好心理准备，就看见厨子态度突然变得坚定，一边慢慢的伸出手，将手指梳过头发。

索隆感觉自己的眼睛瞪大，无法阻止自己做出恰当的反应──那确实是恰当的反应，因为他从来没有想过金发男人会显露出他另一半的脸，尤其是在得知山治对自己的外表感到不安后，对象还是索隆。他立刻感到一阵羞愧和卑劣冲刷自己，但很快就对眼前的画面感到敬畏不已。

 **该死的** 他真迷人──迷人到让人痛苦。他的脸完美的对称（除了眉毛，捲的是同个方向），他的眼睛是他妈的那么 **蓝** ，索隆立刻觉得他好像要溺水了。他从来没发现山治的脸有那么多表情，因为他习惯了看那张只有一半的脸做出嘲弄的笑容，或更糟──当他在女士身边时被爱击中的样子。

当剑士在看到那画面，悲哀的没有克制住最诚实的反应后，索隆注意到他眼中些微的犹豫，让两人的脸都不好意思的红了起来。 **操──他会发现的，** 索隆在脑中担心，立刻把想法推开。反正大概已经太迟了。山治很聪明，他不可能不发现索隆觉得他很有魅力。他们太近了──太暴露──两人都无法对正在发生的事情说出令人信服的谎。

他决定那不值得他费心。

**卧槽** **……**

山治脸上的红晕加深了，苍白的皮肤印上玫瑰红，让剑士发现他又不小心把话说出来了。厨子在索隆专注的目光下尴尬的僵硬起来，手扭动着想把金色刘海放回原位。想都没想，剑士在厨子的手能放下之前就捉住了他，轻轻让他停在原位，不让他在索隆看够这美丽的画面之前就盖住。毕竟，他可能再也没机会再看一次了，所以他不能让这个时刻太快结束。

「等等！」他猛的叫着，手指滑入另一个男人的头发。他的触碰让另一个男人短促的吸了口气，他只是用那双美丽的眼睛看着索隆，好像他突然的动作把他定在原地了。「抱…抱歉。」索隆道歉。「我只是……」

他的话断在中间，山治放下手，突然之间，他们两人谁也无法否认这场交流变成互相的了。厨子没有退开──他还 **允许** 索隆碰他──另外，一开始把脸展露出来的人是金发男人，更证实了索隆并不是唯一受到这奇怪紧绷魔法影响的人，他们越靠越近。

在困惑的看着彼此彷彿无止尽的时间后，山治成功找回说话能力。「喂，你不应该 **喜欢** 的。」他用很不像他的轻柔语气抱怨。

索隆的脸红加深了，他本能的想要否认。「我...我没有！只是你没有在下面藏正常的眉毛让我放心了而已。那一定会比两边都是圈圈还要荒唐。」他推论，让厨子的眼睛怀疑的瞇起来。山治的愤怒冲了回来，他的回答也许是索隆最没预期他会说的话。

「别他妈跟我说谎。」他咆哮，但他严厉的话语中毫无疑问的带着没隐藏起来的受伤。索隆听着厨子的回嘴，眼睛瞪得更大，他慢慢的收回手，但山治的头法仍然维持在推上去的地方。剑士让罪恶感呈现在脸上，因为他觉得就算他想要也没办法隐藏。

「不...你是对的。」他终于说。「那很没礼貌。我不...我是说，我喜欢它们，好吗？」

「只有眉毛？」山治挖苦的问，带着知晓的邪笑，金发男人突然改变的态度让剑士终于断开他们的视线。那个问题里有一种带着趣意的感觉，立刻让索隆的丢脸程度提高十倍，因为即使剑士有时候很迟钝，他还是很肯定厨子的语气中带着 **调情** 的暗示。

 **搞什么？他不可能真的在跟我调情吧。我要怎么回应？** 索隆问自己，太过紧张以至于无法想出聪明的回答。相反的，他故意避开厨子的视线，让山治发出一声开心的大笑，显示他明显很高兴索隆没有回去进行他们以往毫无意义的互骂。

「它们很好看。你...很好看...我猜。」剑士想办法挤出话，紧张的揉着后颈，显示了他真实的感觉。「但你的头发他妈的怎么总是那么完美？不应该可以就这样随意调整就让它成型才对啊。 **那** 才是最奇怪的部分。」他尴尬的嘀咕，再次撇开视线，山治露出有趣的笑容。

「你真是个白痴。」他带着真心的微笑宠溺的说，补了一句。「谢了...我猜。」

索隆对着他皱眉，太过害羞没办法嘲笑另一个男人突然对自己那么柔软。「...不客气。」他立刻回答。

空气中有种让人分心的紧绷，让剑士的毛发因期待全都竖了起来，但他却无法指出来源为何。尽管他们的对话很尴尬，山治仍然对着他的目光，即使两人的脸都很红。索隆重重吞了吞口水，眼睛盯着厨子的圈圈眉毛之间因为好奇而出现的小皱褶──他的表情对直来直往的剑士来说太复杂了读不懂，但明显山治也在严肃的思考。

他们两个都在试着搞清楚他们之间发生了什么，但厨子令人神魂颠倒的脸那么靠近，索隆几乎无法思考。突然，他发现山治真的比平常更近──甚至比几秒前都要近。他们正在无意识的靠近彼此，沉默越来越明显，像了望台里灌满了水似的，压制着他们，环绕着他们的身体，用慢慢增加的压力让他们越靠越近。

索隆无法克制的去看厨子的唇，他自己的嘴进入了接吻范围，用如此接近的距离戏弄他。山治大概不是故意那么近的，但剑士的直觉让他的目光飘到另一个男人靠近的唇上，他突然感到一阵慌乱，看着厨子的唇分开来轻轻喘了口气。他的脸上出现明了，改变了表情，突然之间，他的脸红和目光变成了比之前的不好意思更不纯洁的表现。

他没有退开。

剑士觉得这根本不可能，因为他知道山治 **明白** 了他的目光的意思。那个目光在这种情况中不可能有别的意思──索隆一直想吻他，而厨子知道…所以索隆为什么没有马上被拒绝？山治为什么只是沉默的看着他，他的眼睛让人惊讶的带着严肃，彷彿他在 **挑战** 剑士……

 **该死，我觉得我溺水了，** 索隆漫不经心的想，沉溺在厨子蓝色的眼睛里。他无法阻止自己拉近最后的距离──无法让视线离开把他吸进去的美丽蓝色──一切都发生的那么迅速。他甚至没去管后果如何，因为除了他眼前的这张脸以外他什么都没在想，那张脸一动也不动，等着他慢慢靠近。山治没有显露出想逃离的象征；事实上，他的表情柔和了下来，继续呆呆的看着剑士的脸。

一切都是那么的超现实，索隆觉得他在作梦，这就解释了为什么他合上了两人之间的空隙，想都没想就将唇贴上了厨子。他预期会有停顿，在那期间他们会发现他们在 **接吻** ，转而惊慌失措，但相反的，他们明显放松了下来，好像那个吻治癒了他们的束缚。山治毫不犹豫的回应了，贴着索隆移动双唇，带着饥渴的情慾，吓了剑士一跳，让他的皮肤立刻着了火。触碰厨子似乎造成两个相反的效果，在安抚的同时也点燃了火花，并很快就变成让人神魂颠倒的热情。

索隆将手指埋入金发，稳住另一个男人，他们的吻变得越来越粗暴，越来越狂热。他不发一语的调整了两人在长凳上的姿势，在双腿间制造出空间，厨子立刻就用纤细的身版填满了。他的手放上了剑士的手臂，手指深深扎入肌肉，催促两人更靠近。即使胸膛贴着胸膛，山治似乎还不满足。当厨子字面上的爬上索隆的大腿时，剑士再也无法忍受他们身上的衣服了。一阵手忙脚乱，他们脱掉了惹人厌的布料，没交换一个字就转移阵地到地板上。

索隆曾经断开他们的亲吻一次，问山治想做什么，认为在事情不可收拾之前先问清楚，但看起来金发男人比他还要心醉神迷。剑士唯一收到的口头指示只有：「闭嘴全部都做。」这差不多就说清楚了。索隆决定从现在开始什么都不要想，选择把全身赤裸的山治压在运动垫子上，用双唇、牙齿和舌头探索那白皙肌肤的每一吋。当他在厨子的锁骨上种了一个亮红色的吻痕，他被轻轻的打了一下，索隆的回应是将手指探入他确定厨子从来没有碰过的地方，让那只手转为紧紧抓住他。

山治呻吟，又长又响，剑士用心的用口活让他从不舒服的准备工作中分心。修长的手指滑过他绿色的头发，梳过短短的发根，偶尔轻扯一下，鼓励他吞得更深。索隆 **真的** 怀疑自己不知怎么的睡着了，进入了一个梦境，因为在剑士舔完后，厨子（还挺强硬的）坚持要回礼。从高潮中恢复后，山治一脚踩上他的肩膀，没有警告一声就把他踢倒。他压上狼狈的男人，毫无预兆的直接把他的阴茎送入嘴里，即使他以前从来没有碰过另一个男人的阴茎。

那画面让索隆喘不过气。他觉得这世上再也没有比黑足山治跪在地上更火辣的画面了。他说不出话──无法专心于任何事物，只能感受厨子的嘴，他再欢迎不过了，因为自他上一次发洩已经过了好久。天鹅绒般的触感滑过他兴奋的勃起，让没有性生活的剑士彷彿置身于天堂，他纳闷也许自己没有信教是不是错了，因为厨子其实是个满嘴脏话的天使，看他这个迷失的灵魂可怜，那似乎是个非常可信的完美解释。

不管山治突然对他的对手产生性趣的理由为何，索隆都没打算质疑。厨子和剑士的关系一直都很好预测，但他们之间明显有点什么，两个人都拒绝承认，直到这愚蠢的误会揭露了他们对彼此的吸引。

 **我们浪费了好多时间。** 索隆后悔的心想。他真希望他能早一点梦到那个愚蠢的梦，但他同时也不愿意改变发生过的任何事情，因为最后的结果是这个──剑士坐在了望台里，山治修长的身体在他两腿间，吸吮他，像是他每天都这么做似的。厨子似乎完全屈服于他的性慾了，他抬头看着索隆气喘吁吁的脸，露出入迷的表情。他什么都没说，什么都没要求，只是让本能带领他，让两人跟随最原始的本性。

山治的第一个反应是回应索隆犹豫的手指穿近他的头发，警告他索隆的高潮快到了。他停下他的努力，放开悸动的阴茎，直接望着他的眼睛，脸颊因自己的情慾通红。

「现在吗？」他气喘吁吁的问，那应该要听起来很模糊的，但剑士还是听得清清楚楚。

「对。」他同样气喘吁吁的回答。索隆不发一语的站起身，从置物柜里拿出一瓶润滑液，回到运动垫子上，在跪着的厨子身后蹲下。山治在另一个男人来到他后面时立刻紧绷起来，让索隆很不符合个性的在他的脖子上落下一个温柔的吻，他将唇贴上通红的皮肤安抚他，一边快速的打开润滑液，让手绕过去将厨子的昂扬抹满滑溜溜的液体。

山治感激的叹息，拱着背迎合剑士，他慢慢的将手指移动到厨子的开口。也许只是因为期待，索隆发誓山治体内的温度升高了，让他自己的勃起抽动着，硬的让他难受。他匆促的润滑了自己，根本没去管他是不是浪费的把润滑液撒得到处都是，就唐突得将阴茎插入那圈处子肌肉中。

厨子在索隆进入他时倒抽了口气，包复头部的肌肉美味的收缩着，颤抖短暂的冲刷了他所有感官。他保持安静，让剑士小心的把自己推到里面，有的只有他专心的呼吸声。当剑士试验性的抽插第一次撞击到他的前列腺，山治打破了沉默，突然发出欢愉的哭喊。

「噢， **操** 。」他小声的喘着，但听起来不像咒骂而是感叹。索隆把这视为好的象征，开始插得更深，让被开发的厨子发出一连串毫不拘束的呻吟。山治一发现剑士在他体内抽动有多么舒服，他就开始跟着另一个男人的节奏晃动屁股，鼓励他动得快一点，直到两人再也忍不住。

索隆很快就发现，山治最火辣的时候就是他发出声音的时候──听见那个伶牙俐齿的厨子因为索隆的触碰喘息呻吟，有种纯粹的满足感，于是那就变成剑士的任务，找到能让金发男人叫得最大声的姿势。有个矛盾之处，就是他想吻他，但又 **不想** 让他无法发出声音，于是他吻他全身其他地方。

山治修长的四肢抱着剑士，他继续用越来越不规律的动作抽插厨子，佩服的看着纤细的男人惊人的柔韧度，索隆带着他躺下来，几乎把他对折。高潮来临时，剑士很确定整艘船都听见了，但他没那个心思去抑制他们的声音。相反的，他得以见证山治最脆弱的时刻──头发往后梳，露出两只蓝色的眼睛，充满了快感的朦胧，大张着嘴，哭喊着在他们之间射出强烈的高潮，同时紧紧抓着剑士，在他光滑的背上留下血痕。

他们瘫软下来，索隆还在里面，没费心解开纠缠的四肢，直到他们狂跳的心脏和疯狂的喘息平回到正常。随之而来的沉默令人难受，空气中充满紧绷和明显充满他们脑袋却没有说出口的想法。几乎过了十分钟，索隆终于鼓起勇气问：「喂，厨子…搞什么？我从来没想到你竟然会 **喜欢** 。」

但他其实真的意思是，他从来没想过山治会对他的欲望如此开放。即使他并没有真的承认想跟剑士做爱，他的身体非常完美的表达了他的享受，索隆到现在仍然不敢相信，即使他刚刚才亲眼见证过。

山治吸了口气，毫无疑问正在准备要为自己的行为找理由，以减低承认自己对夥伴有感觉的羞愧，但索隆突然发现他 **真正** 想要的厨子──不只是伙伴，甚至不只是性爱──是想要山治对他诚实。他们从头到尾都在假装。他们假装讨厌对方，总是表现得像可悲的孩童，从来不说出内心所想，因为另一个选项就是太丢人了──老天才不会让两个超酷的海贼承认他们拥有除了复仇或竞争以外的人类情感。

在山治能用两人都不可能相信的烂到家借口搪塞他之前，索隆收紧了怀抱，将乱堆在一起的四肢变成真正的拥抱。

「别说谎。」他轻声说，拒绝松开怀抱，即使他因为剑士的话紧绷了起来。

「好吧。」山治静静的说，在另一个男人的怀里放松下来，深吸了一口气平复紧张。「我…我很喜欢。」他终于说，脸颊通红。索隆立刻放开了他，把厨子转向自己，让他能看见剑士大大的笑容。

「我也是。我们改天一定要再做一次…」他带着邪笑建议。

「…或很多次。」山治狡猾的回答，接着把自己从剑士怀里解开。他们在沉默中重新穿衣服，但气氛不再沉重压抑。事实上，他们分开时轻松的感觉就好像什么都没改变。索隆唯一有的迹象，证明这并不只是另一场疯狂的梦，来自隔天早上他在桑尼甲板上进行的常规锻鍊时。

在一个特别恐怖个时刻，其他船员都在忙着享受美好的天气，对于厨子和剑士锁定对方的目光毫不知情，因为山治脸上知晓的笑容，差点害他弄掉了哑铃──索隆感觉自己在另一个男人的视线下红了脸，蔓延到赤裸的胸膛，在夏天的炙热中汗水淋漓，接着他的脑袋短路了，因为厨子舔了舔唇，像是看到一只冰淇淋甜筒，正在想像有多美味。在其他人能注意到他们脸上兴奋的表情之前，山治就跑进厨房里了。

「嘿，索隆？我可以问你一个私人问题吗？我有点担心。」乔巴突然说，他柔软尊敬的语气立刻捕捉了所有人的注意力。除了厨子以外的所有船员都过来听小驯鹿接下来要说的话，让索隆因为在那之后的惊人沉默差点心脏停止。「只是…我不记得昨天你的背上有那些抓痕。看起来很新。那样的伤如果不马上处理有可能会感染的！我是你的医生──你受伤了我需要知道，这样才能给你正确的治疗。」

「……」

「他在说什么，索隆？」娜美质问，怀疑的盯着僵住的他。他拒绝回答后，她便贿赂路飞和其他人追捕他，强迫他把背部给担忧的医生看。不过，那个女人可没有船员中较年轻的男性那么天真。「那是我想的痕迹吗！？但我们已经有三天没有靠岸了……」

观察力十足的航海士没有错过索隆脸上一闪而过的慌张，他迅速的佯装成生气的怒视。她将怀疑的目光转向船上另一个女人，但罗宾只是轻声笑着，并没有认罪的样子。「如果我做了 **那种** 事情我一定会记得的。」她狡猾的对娜美说，澄清了她的否认。

「好吧，绝对不是我！你真的在暗示索隆跟其他船员里的 **某人** 上床吗？」她不相信的问，让其他船员一起惊讶的喊叫。

「 **什么？** 索隆跟一个船员上床了！？我…我知道我爱骗人，但我 **发誓** 不是我！」乌索普宣布，转向路飞，接着马上补充：「不可能是你，路飞。你太纯洁了，不可能堕落…就算对方是你的大副。」

「但还有可能是谁…？」娜美的话没说完，因为厨房门打了开来，所有人都转头看向出来的厨子。山治走了三步就停下来，看着伙伴们脸上混合着惊讶、怀疑、和恍然大悟的脸。

「喂，我帮你们做了饮料，你们天杀的为什么看起来好像我拿着一盘子头颅似的？」他困惑的问他们

「 **你跟索隆上床了！？** 」乌索普想都没想就大叫。

那一盘饮料从厨子手中滑落，砸在甲板上，玻璃杯在厨子动弹不得的脚边碎裂。一阵很长很长的不自在沉默，接着是山治很平静的回答：「…失陪一下。」他直接走向剑士，他还在因为他多管閒事的伙伴们处于精神分裂的边缘，但厨子朝他走来无法错认的脚步声让他清醒了过来。

「等…等一下。」他赶快说，双手做出和解的姿势。

「好…你有 **一** 分钟，好好把握，绿藻，因为那将会是你人生的最后一分钟。」山治威胁的咆哮。

「厨子，我没有……」

「57…56……」

「不要生索隆的气，山治！是我的错，我问了那些抓痕才会这样。」乔巴哀伤的解释，似乎明白了他的担心不小心暴露了伙伴的秘密。厨子立刻惨白了脸，目光回到剑士身上，对他投射眼刀。

「你这他妈的 **白痴** ！你就不能等个几天再在该死的甲板上脱光吗！？」他尖叫着，挫败的扯着金发。

「对不起！我忘了……」

「噢，你 **忘了** ！？这他妈的还不够好，混蛋！ **我要杀了你！** 」

「放轻松，山治君。」娜美安慰他。「我确定大家都很惊讶，但，也没 **那么** 惊讶。我是说，你们两个算是……」

索隆本来没觉得有可能，但在听他到心爱的女士说出那些话后，厨子的脸色竟然变得更苍白了。他发出一阵被勒住的声音，把脸进手里，咕哝：「请不要再说了，娜美桑。那个臭剑士跟我完全相反──就连 **我们** 都没有料到。」他哀伤的说。

「其实，我加入的时候就预料你们两个有一天会成为恋人。」

「罗宾！」索隆呻吟，学着山治一起把脸埋进手里。

「不要光是指责她──跟她说这不是真的！」山治哀号，抓着剑士的肩膀不停摇晃，好像他想把理智摇进另一个男人脑袋里似的。索隆避开他的视线，保持沉默，无法让自己再编造出另一个没有意义的借口。事实是，他其实还挺为他们做的事感到骄傲的。对他而言这么重要的事情，他不想说谎──因为真的很重要，他不想假装…这次不行。

「厨师先生，你不觉得你对他有点严厉吗？一开始留下无法磨灭的证据的可是 **你的** 指甲喔。」罗宾带着邪恶的笑容提醒他。

山治只是瞪着索隆毫不动摇的表情，似乎发现剑士并不打算表现得像是什么都没发生。慢慢的，他放开另一个男人，被打败的叹了口气。

「…我又没办法。」他快速的说，终于放弃并承认，他为丢脸而涨红了脸。「我是个海贼──我才没有时间每天修剪指甲！又不是说那些伤痕会留疤，所以根本没什么大不了的。再说，这是关于索隆跟我，所以其他人应该只管自己的事，永远不要再提起。」他紧张的碎碎唸，突如其来的态度改变让剑士有点惊讶。

「你觉得我们的伙伴真的有办法只管自己的事吗？」索隆问了他一个没必要回答的问题。

「该死──你为什么要这样对我，绿藻头！？」

「我不确定我有做什么。」

「除了对山治，嘻嘻嘻嘻！」

「橡胶不能食用算你 **走运** ，你这大嘴巴的小混蛋！」

「等等，你真的知道发生什么事了吗，路飞！？」娜美不相信的问他。

「当然！我从来没听过向你们两个那么大声──我在厨房里都听到了！」

「噢，不，山治好像要昏倒了！谁快去找医生！」

「你就是医生，乔巴。」

「也许你 **该** 处理一下这些抓伤。」索隆对小驯鹿说。「开始会痒了，谁知道那个变态厨子的手都摸过什么。」

「我知道他摸过什──呜啊！嘿，很痛耶，山治！」

「下一个提起我的性爱生活的人，接下来的一个月只能吃生食──而且 **没有肉** ，只有黄豆制品。」

「 **不不不不！** 好，我闭嘴──我很抱歉，山治。请不要拿走我的肉！」

「选择得好，船长。现在 **乖点** ，我去帮大家重做饮料。」

索隆看着那两个人吵嘴，直到山治终于逃进厨房，把饮料做好。他跟剩下的船员坐在一起，觉得这个场景似曾相似，因为开始这一切的梦境就是这样。但他没有理由继续想那个梦了，也还好他不需要。现在，每次厨子从厨房里出来，索隆都不会注意到他的眉毛，因为他只看得到他的对手──他的伙伴…他的恋人…他的山治。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以...大半夜的小王在厨房里做什么呢？厨子快去踢偷肉贼！


End file.
